


For the Ladies

by KatieComma



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny Has a Steve Kink, Danny Talks Himself Into a Corner, First Time, Get Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Mid-episode 625Steve pretends to be a pilot, Danny his mechanic, to convince a drug dealer that they will fly in his merchandise.Steve looks really good dressed up in his coveralls working on that plane...Danny takes a LOT of notice and maybe says something stupid.





	For the Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys... I just... apparently only write porn now.
> 
> My bad.
> 
> And I love McDanno get togethers... so... enjoy?
> 
> Also: I have Steve and Lynn breaking up before this episode here... cause I wanted to.
> 
> This one has been sitting in my WIP pile for a while... and becauseimawinchester was kind enough to do a quick beta for me!!! THANK YOU!!!

Danny watched Steve, who leaned on the wing of the small plane, just behind the open engine panel, looking cool with zero effort. Tight tank top stained with grease and wet with sweat, mechanic coveralls zipped down halfway, the arms tied around his waist… Danny licked his lips and focused on putting back the tools they’d taken out for their little “show.”

While Steve chatted with Nate, the original pilot, he used a rag to rub away the very real grease he’d gotten on his skin while making a good show of fiddling with the engine.

Danny wasn’t really listening to a word either of them said. Instead he focused on putting away the tools and not being so drawn to the bare, tanned, tattooed arms of Steve McGarrett.

Finding out that Steve knew his way around the engine of a plane had only added fuel to the fire. What didn’t the guy know how to do?

The voices stopped, and Danny looked up to see Steve playing with the engine again. Danny wandered over casually, spinning a wrench between his fingers.

“What’s going on, then?” Danny asked, using the wrench to point toward the pilot’s departure.

“He said the guy might come back,” Steve said, looking over at Danny. “Says he’s done that before. So, I think we’ll just stick it out here for another half hour… an hour maybe, just in case. Then we can close up and head back to the Palace.”

“So, let me get this straight,” Danny started.

Steve prepared himself for whatever speech he was about to endure, by resting both forearms on the wing, and looking over it at Danny. Why in the hell did he have to look so damn attractive all the time?

Danny plowed on ahead. “You want me to stand out here in this hot as hell airplane hanger, pretending to twiddle with an engine that I don’t have any earthly clue how to actually twiddle with, just in case Mr. Bad Guy pops his head back in here?”

Steve exhaled loudly through his nose. “Yes Danny, that’s exactly what I’d like you to do,” he said. “Except, don’t really touch anything. We’re gonna go up in this plane sometime this week, and I don’t want to die because you removed an important piece of the engine or something.”

Danny sneered at Steve and walked around the wing to stand in front of him. “Can I make a better suggestion?”

Steve turned toward him and crossed those damn muscled and tanned arms across his chest; over the white grease stained shirt that stretched across his chest in just the best way. Danny flicked his eyes back up to Steve’s.

“You know what would be plausible?” Danny asked. “Two guys who are friends and work together on their own plane, might, maybe, consider taking a break on a hot afternoon like this one. Calling it quits for the day, even, and having a few beers just before they close up.”

Steve put on his “maybe” expression and bounced his head back and forth a few times to indicate that it wasn’t a bad idea and he was considering it.

Danny quirked a grin and an eyebrow. He was already sweating through the damn coveralls he was wearing, and he just wanted to sit down and have a cold drink.

“Where you gonna get a couple cold beers all the way out here?” Steve asked. “Hiding them in your back pocket there Danno?” The goofy grin lit up Steve’s face and Danny knew he was sold.

“There is a fridge over there, and if I had to put money down I would bet a significant amount that there are at least a few beers in it,” Danny said, dropping the wrench into the box with the rest of the tools and almost sprinting to the little beer fridge in the corner of the hanger.

Steve stayed in that infuriatingly attractive position, arms crossed over his chest, waiting by the plane.

Danny flung the fridge open, sweat dripping down his chest as he bent over to examine the contents. He pulled two sweating bottles of Coke out, and slammed the door, walking with his confident swagger back toward Steve.

“Success!” Danny announced, holding a bottle out.

Steve was still wearing that goofy grin, and quirked an eyebrow in question, but took the bottle. “Good thing you didn’t have a significant amount of money to put down, huh?” Steve asked, as he twisted the top off the bottle and took a generous sip.

“I will settle for this,” Danny said, doing the same with his own bottle.

They wandered out of the sun, and leaned against the workbench by the wall while they sipped at their drinks and let themselves cool down a little.

“So… you should definitely take this getup home,” Danny said, motioning up and down Steve’s body. “Like, maybe wash it first, but definitely keep it in the closet.”

“Oh yeah, why’s that Danny?” Steve asked with a grin, sipping from his bottle again, a droplet of moisture catching Danny’s attention from Steve’s bottom lip, before it was licked away.

“I’m just saying,” Danny said, looking out toward the open hanger, and not at his partner. “I’m sure the ladies would love this whole mechanic fantasy thing. Plus, it wouldn’t be such a stretch that you should use it when working on that wreck of a car parked in your garage. The car that’s never going to run no matter what you do to it.”

“For the ladies huh?” Steve asked, ignoring the jab at the Marquis, taking another sip and shrugging his shoulders in that way he had that said: I know you’re not telling me the truth. That shrug was often the beginning of many a game of cat and mouse Steve had played with perps when working a case.

“Yes, for the ladies Steven,” Danny said firmly. Why had he started this conversation? What in his heat addled brain had suggested that he tell Steve he looked good enough to be a fantasy for someone in his coveralls? “You know, the ladies that you occasionally bring home after you buy them dinner? Those ladies.”

“You sure that’s who you’re talking about Danny?” Steve asked, this time meeting Danny’s eye when he put the bottle to his lips and took another swig before giving the top of the cold glass bottle a lick with the quick flick of his tongue.

That heated look combined with that tongue made Danny’s heart race, and he licked his lips in response, almost involuntarily. It was something he did when he was nervous or thinking. This was a dance that had happened too many times. Too many things Steve had said that insinuated something more between them. But those comments always faded away and left Danny wanting.

“I have no idea what you’re insinuating Steven,” Danny said, though his eyes stayed locked with Steve’s.

“You know,” Steve looked away, breaking the eye contact finally, “there haven’t been any ladies for a while. Not since me and Lynn…” he trailed away. Steve had never let Danny in on that story. The why, or how the breakup had happened. Simply that, one day, when Danny had said: “what about Lynn,” Steve had responded with: “Nah, that didn’t work out.”

They were close. Leaned against the counter, arms brushing each time one of them shifted or lifted a bottle to their lips. The silence carried until Danny thought that maybe, this time, it meant something might happen. That all of these missed moments and tension between them might form something real. 

For years Danny had known, and been lying to himself and Melissa, that she was anything but a placeholder for something he didn’t think he could have. And yet, once in a while, the clouds parted and the sunshine that was Steve McGarrett taking up a permanent, beautiful place in his life seemed like a reality. But the moments would pass, and the clouds would come again, and Melissa would rain down on his life and Danny would be content with it. Content with making do with a person in his bed to hold and be intimate with, when all along he dreamed and thought about someone else. It wasn’t fair. But life wasn’t always fair, and Danny was afraid to be alone.

Steve threw back the last of his soda, and waved toward the plane. “We should get this all cleaned up,” he said. “I don’t think he’s coming back today.”

And the clouds had gathered again to rain on Danny’s parade.

“Yeah,” Danny said, trying not to choke on the words. “Let’s do that.”

They replaced all the tools they’d taken out, and Steve moved the plane back out into the lineup on the tarmac. Danny closed the bay door, and waited for Steve to come in.

They stood in the darkness of the quiet, empty shop, and Danny unzipped his coveralls. The undershirt he had on underneath was soaked through, and before he stripped the coveralls off all the way, he drew the wet shirt overhead and threw it into a heap on the floor with a wet smack. Then he tackled the legs, and as he was pulling his first foot free, he lost his balance and stumbled into Steve. 

Steve, who grabbed him with strong, solid arms, and pulled Danny back to his feet. Back to his feet, but right in front of Steve. Standing so close their bodies were almost touching all over. But the only place they were actually touching was where their arms held each other in white knuckled grips.

“Woah, steady Danno,” Steve said, too softly.

Danny looked up, and saw Steve looking at him that way he had so many times before. A grin lit his features, his eyes darting between Danny’s eyes and his mouth.

Danny experimented by licking his lips and Steve’s pupils dilated like he’d just done a hit of something illicit. So it hadn’t just been Danny the whole time.

Danny was suddenly aware of the fact that he wasn’t wearing a shirt, and the shorts he wore under the coveralls weren’t much of a barrier.

They were too close, and had been looking at each other for too long… or not long enough. Danny could have lived in that moment, pretending that they didn’t have anywhere to be and no barriers between whatever could happen next. But Danny knew what happened next, because it had happened a hundred times before: they would both walk away from whatever hung between them unsaid and undone, and they would pretend like it wasn’t there at all. The elephant that had shared a room with them for seven years just kept growing bigger year by year until Danny felt like it was sitting on his chest.

Except Steve wasn’t walking away this time. And they were still holding onto each other. Eyes locked together, Steve’s pupils getting bigger still until there was almost none of that beautiful sea blue left around the edges.

Steve broke the silence, but his voice was soft and tinged with something Danny thought might have been fear. “You really think…” Steve swallowed hard, “…I should bring a set of these home… for… the ladies?” He asked.

“I definitely think it’s something you should consider,” Danny said, never at a loss for words in any situation. Words were always that thing he couldn’t fail at. They came easily no matter what craziness was going on around him. “You know, I’m sure many people would find them very attractive. Definitely flattering. And the whole, actually knowing what to do with a wrench on an airplane engine isn’t so bad either.” Danny licked his lips again, and the breath Steve let out almost had a growl in it.

“Is that right?” Steve asked, grinning that grin that Danny loved so much. The one that meant happiness and recklessness at the same time.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Danny admitted. They weren’t talking about what women found attractive anymore, and they both knew it.

“What if I told you,” Steve said, moving closer so their bodies brushed each other each time they breathed. “That I don’t really know anything about airplane engines?”

“Well then I would say that the illusion is shattered and the coveralls aren’t the least bit sexy at all,” Danny said with a grin, “and that you should get rid of them altogether.”

Steve’s grin grew wider as he got closer and closer until finally his hands slid from Danny’s forearms, up his naked skin to grip his face and kiss him so softly. There was a lot more romance to it than Danny had ever imagined there would be. He wanted to sink into that romance, sink into Steve and just let go. Let Steve control it the way he controlled everything else.

And then, in a moment, Danny decided he couldn’t do that. He’d been letting Steve have control for years and Steve’s way of controlling it was to box it up and not deal with it at all.

So instead, before he could get pulled down and not be able to find his way out again, Danny pushed back and took a deep breath.

“No, Steven, I really don’t think so,” he said without considering exactly what those words would do without the context of his thoughts behind them.

He saw the effect immediately when Steve’s eyes went from excitement, to fear, to cold detachment.

“No, no, no,” Danny said. “Not like that! What I mean is, I’m not doing this without talking it through first. And definitely not in a smelly, greasy, hanger where we could be interrupted, literally, any second.”

Steve’s eyes stayed cold as he stripped the coveralls off, just as though nothing had been happening moments before. “Don’t you ever know when to shut your mouth Danny?” He asked.

“Steve,” Danny sighed out, frustrated, and what had been a tense steamy moment was turning into one of their famous arguments. “Come on. I am literally soaked in sweat, and not in an attractive way. I am so hot I think I might pass out. Is it so much to ask for a rain check right now?”

“You have terrible timing Danny, you know that?” Steve asked, an edge in his voice. “A rain check? Really? Right now?” Steve finished stripping off the coveralls, threw them into a greasy hamper in the corner and stepped back into his boots. “Come on, we’ve gotta get back.”

“Hey, hey, hey!” Danny groused, finally managing to get out of his coveralls and dropping them on top of Steve’s in the hamper. “All I’m saying is, I think we have time for a pit stop before we head back to regroup. I definitely need a shower, and a change of clothes. Your place is on the way. What’s the matter with that?”

“Nothing,” Steve said, still cold, and heading for the door. “No problem.”

 

 

Danny followed Steve into the house. Steve, who was still walking around like Commander Stick Up His Ass. They’d argued the whole way.

“Listen Steve, all I’m saying is it warrants some discussion doesn’t it?” Danny asked. “This isn’t some thing that I want to just start up on a whim and never know what the deal is.”

“The deal?” Steve turned around as soon as Danny had slammed the front door. “You know the deal Danny. McGarrett’s don’t talk about their feelings. So how about you just let it go and we’ll move along and pretend that nothing happened.”

“Well, maybe because I don’t want that,” Danny argued back, stepping up to Steve and puffing his chest out. “Did you ever think about that you big idiot? Did you ever think that maybe for seven years I’ve been thinking about this? Huh?”

Steve’s jaw was set, full-on frown going on, but there was confusion in his eyes as he scanned Danny’s face. Carefully, he said: “Are you for real right now?” Like he thought he was being pranked or something.

“No, I’m gonna lie about something like this,” Danny huffed, “come on man, you know me well enough. Do you think I’m lying to you right now?”

Steve looked like he wanted to stay mad, on a matter of principle, but his will was failing him.

“Listen babe,” Danny said, deflating from DEFCON Steve. “I am gross. Disgusting actually. Marinating in my own sweat. I am going to go have a shower and then we’re going to figure this out. We are not leaving this house until we figure this out. Capiche?”

Steve didn’t answer, just kept that half-angry half-confused look floating around on his face.

Danny turned away and went upstairs. Making a point to avoid the main bathroom, he went directly to Steve’s ensuite. He’d brought his change of clothes with him from the car.

He showered luke-warm, his body temperature already spiked from the day in the sun, and Steve’s proximity, to want anything warmer. But the water did as intended and washed away the sweat, making him finally feel clean again.

Getting dressed, he opted for just the undershirt, and left his collared shirt until he’d dried thoroughly. He made his way downstairs to an empty house and cursed himself. He’d scared the big idiot away. Steve had taken the opportunity to run back to work.

The sound of the ocean rushed through the living room, carried by the breeze. Danny followed it and found the door to the lanai open. He walked out and watched Steve floating in the ocean on his back watching the sky. Another good way to wash off the sweat, he supposed. Though he couldn’t say he’d ever seen Steve stay still in the ocean. Usually he was swimming or paddle boarding or doing something. He never just lay on the surface and let it wash him around.

Danny resisted the urge to call out to his Super SEAL and draw him back to the beach. Obviously Steve was thinking things through. Danny just hoped he didn’t end up at the wrong conclusion.

So he sat down in one of the chairs on the grass, watched and waited. They had time.

Ever restless, always needing something to do, Steve didn’t float for long. His arms carried him in long powerful strokes back toward shore and he walked onto the beach dripping and glistening like a big stupid damn pinup photo.

As always, Danny pushed aside the lust fighting his brain for control of his body. Despite the kiss, there were no guarantees. Who knew what was going on up in Steve’s head. Maybe he’d decided he didn’t want it after all.

Danny was ready for the clouds to gather again. He stood up, and met Steve at the edge of the beach with his towel.

Steve nodded a thank you, and towelled himself off.

Danny set his attention on the ocean, otherwise he’d be no good for talking in a few minutes. 

Steve pulled on the t-shirt hanging over the chair and turned back to Danny, hands on his hips. He cleared his throat. “I don’t get it Danny,” he said. “I’m not sure what, exactly, you think we need to talk about.” And his voice was tired. The way it started sounding when Steve let his guard down around Danny; while they were having beers when a case was solved, or getting ready to turn in for the night. Steve just sounded so tired, like he wanted nothing more than to kick back, but he knew there was no one else out there to replace him.

“Well, for starters are we thinking like a casual thing here between us? Like, are we just fooling around here? Or are we looking at a serious thing? Because that’s a very big deal Steven. Starting a serious thing… With Grace and Charlie, you know that’s-”

“Danny, Danny, Danny,” Steve said his name several times before Danny actually stopped talking. Steve put a hand on Danny’s shoulder. Physical contact, definitely a good sign. Right?

“What, Steven?” Danny snapped, exasperated. Afraid to let Steve talk.

“You know I love those kids like they’re my own and I would never do anything-”

“That’s it then,” Danny said, throwing his hands up and walking away. Steve didn’t want to compromise his relationship with the kids over a fling. Neither did Danny. He turned his back on that sunny day that he’d wanted for so long, that felt like it was within his reach. “Ok. Alright. That’s that then. We should probably-”

“Are you done?” Steve asked.

Danny turned back.

Steve still stood with his hands on his hips, but instead of looking weary and frustrated, he was grinning.

“What the hell are you all smiles about?” Danny asked. Was it so amusing? It wasn’t amusing to Danny.

“I just don’t know why in the hell you bothered getting dressed,” Steve’s smile grew a bit wider, and there was something else in it. Excitement, maybe?

“Was that…” Danny walked over to Steve. “Did you just make a joke, while I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you here?” But he felt the grin begin to pick up the corners of his mouth.

Steve nodded. “It’s the best way to distract you when you’re on one of those tangents you get on,” he replied. “Best way to shut you up.”

Danny’s grin grew wider. “You can’t shut me up,” he replied. He shoved at Steve’s arm in what was supposed to be a dismissive gesture, but instead his hand stayed there on the warm sea-moist skin.

“Oh, I think I could try,” Steve answered, and his voice was getting lower again, the way it had been in the hanger. They were getting closer together by the second as though drawn magnetically.

Danny felt his grin fade, but he didn’t stop drifting forward, toward what he wanted so badly. “But, we really should talk about the whole situation-”

Steve cut him off. “There’s nothing to talk about Danno,” he said softly, before he covered the rest of the distance and pressed their lips together.

Danny pressed back just enough to get his mouth free. “Nothing to talk about because we’re going to jump into this thing and-”

“Do you ever shut up?” Steve asked, only half annoyed. His hands slipped up Danny’s scalp in the back, mussing up his freshly washed and combed hair.

“Woah, woah, woah, you animal,” Danny said, leaning back just a little further, not far enough to free Steve’s hands. “I just got it all slicked back the way I like it.”

Steve laughed, moving close again, his lips against Danny’s cheek. “It’s gonna get so much more messed up before I’m done,” he said. And then more softly and sentimentally, “and I’m not going anywhere Danny. I’m in it for the long haul.”

That was all the answer Danny had been asking for the whole time, and he leaned forward into Steve, fully investing himself, body and all.

Steve cut their kiss short. “Too bad I didn’t bring those coveralls home I guess,” he murmured.

Danny laughed. “I definitely don’t need any kind of fantasy today,” he said. “Let me tell you that whatever is about to happen is not going to last very long at all. I’ve been thinking about it for so long.” Danny backed up a little and turned toward the house. “And it’s definitely not happening out here.”

Steve caught up with him quickly, hands on Danny’s hips as they made their way up the stairs to the master bedroom.

Steve pulled off his own t-shirt, while Danny did the same. There was something anticlimactic about it. It almost lacked the passion-filled whirlwind that Danny had expected. Steve got close again, radiating heat. He put a hand to Danny’s skin like he was testing the waters.

“I’m serious Steven,” Danny said, his voice pitched low unintentionally. “This is not going to be some fantastic wonderful hours long thing here-”

Steve kissed the rest of the words away.

Danny unlaced Steve’s board shorts and let them fall to the floor, meeting Steve’s fervent kisses with his tongue. He felt Steve’s fingers fumbling at his slacks, but Steve got too eager, and once the button was undone he didn’t even try for the zipper or to get the pants all the way off, he just slipped his hand down Danny’s boxers.

Rough callused fingers in a tight grip made Danny gasp into Steve’s mouth, his tongue losing any ability to do anything but loll. Mouths coming apart, he collapsed against Steve, cheek against collarbone, lips ghosting skin. “Is this like…” he moaned. “A SEAL thing? Sex is like your showers? Three minutes and you’re done?”

He heard Steve chuckle and tighten his grip. Apparently three minutes might be too long.

Danny’s head finally cleared enough that he reached forward, fingers tickling down Steve’s abdomen until he found what he was looking for and took a tight grip of his own.

They collapsed into each other, holding themselves up while they groaned and moved against each other. Closer and closer until there was barely any room between them to move their hands.

The bed was just feet away, unused, and no intention carried them in that direction.

Danny gripped tighter, moved faster, tightening and twisting as he built up speed. In return, Steve matched his pace.

When he thought he couldn’t stand it anymore, Danny slipped a hand around Steve’s neck and pulled him down close, so their cheeks were against each other, Steve had to stoop a little to make it happen.

“God Danny,” Steve grunted.

“You’re making me…” Danny trailed away unsure what he was going to say. At a loss for words for once.

Steve’s free hand rested on the back of Danny’s neck and they stood in mirrored poses that way, groaning against each other, moving in time.

The noises Steve was making just encouraged Danny: faster, harder, twisting his hand. It was rough with no lubricant between them, but the sweat was building up to make their movements slick.

“Steve,” Danny whined a warning as Steve tightened his fingers impossibly more. “Steve I’m gonna… gonna…” Danny shoved his face against Steve’s neck as he came, his body shuddering, his knees giving way.

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny, holding him up, and dragged him toward the bed.

“Danny,” Steve groaned in his ear, “Danny I just… hold on… so I can…”

Danny realized his hand was still in place, stroking Steve and making him incoherent. He loosened his grip.

Steve fell on top of Danny, bouncing on the bed, their bodies fitted together and sticky with sweat and come. Steve sought friction there and pushed his hips against Danny a few more times before he gritted his teeth and came silently, his body jerking against Danny.

Danny wrapped his arms up over Steve’s back, gently tracing shapes there with his fingertips. Steve breathed heavy, hot, humid breaths against Danny’s shoulder while he came down.

Finally Steve groaned, and bit Danny’s shoulder soft and playful, licking at the skin afterward.

“Knew you’d be an animal,” Danny gasped.

“That was not what I was expecting,” Steve said. “We barely even made it to the bed.”

“As a point of fact, I am not ashamed to say I did not make it to the bed at all,” Danny sighed, still regaining his breath.


End file.
